


Bundeswehr in 1938!

by MagicalGeek



Category: ARMA (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate History, Cold War, Germany, ISOT, Post-War, Time Travel, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGeek/pseuds/MagicalGeek
Summary: This is the story version of The Bundeswehr in 1938 by @SCOUT 5249 and updated from the Original thread https://www.alternatehistory.com/forum/threads/the-bundeswehr-back-in-time.452511/Thanks to the Arma 3 Creator DLC: Global Mobilization - Cold War Germany which allowed me to look at the Bundeswehr Ground equipment which made me realized, why not use the ArmA series Timeline?In 1985 an ASB sends the entire Bundeswehr ships, troops, planes all to the summer 1938.After confusion and error the Bundeswehr realize when they are and decide to take action.Just how quickly could the 1985 Germans take control?What kind of opposition will they run into?If they are successful just how does Britain react to the coup?What kind of problems will there be afterwards?This is their story...





	1. ISOT

**West Germany, 12 January 1985, 00:00**  
  
It has been 11 days since New Year Eve, the various bases of the Bundeswehr are quiet except for the Feldjäger Stations and a few soldiers, they are on duty making sure no one did something stupid or if the their brothers the East Germans was sent in by as a first wave of the Warsaw Pact assault, the Bundesgrenzschutz who are always on stand by by patrolling the Inner German Border, manning a few checkpoints, on patrol to catch East German spies or in their barracks on stand by to be deployed within the few minutes of a public disturbance or an invasion.  
  
It might be a quiet night but NATO Command has been tense ever since the invasion of Nogova by the Soviet Union not just 3 years ago. NATO has been weary about everything in the border but for the two Organisation it is going to be a quiet night but it will be something that changes history, the first reports of the event would be cited to be to Bundesgrenzschutz Patrol 6 a Aérospatiale Alouette II helicopter patrolling the Inner German border which also alarmed the rest of the Bundeswehr and the NATO Forces in Germany, this is sometimes debated as there were also Ground Patrols of the Bundesgrenzschutz which also saw the event, but many agreed that Patrol 6 got their Report to headquarters first before anyone else.  
  
Described as many as a wall of light or a tsunami of light rushing towards West Germany would cause a panic and rapid mobilisation of the various formations of all relevant forces in charge of defending the west of Germany, some US troops would later be recorded shouting 'its a gamma bomb' from the Marvel Comic hulk but no one would listen or believe him as every unit was mobilized.  
  
Everything from the Alert Police of the Bundesgrenzschutz to the Territorial Army of the Bundeswehr everyone is mobilized, the Minister of Defence, the Chancellor of Germany and anyone relevant or important, like the Joint Committee, are awaken and immediately and moved into emergency bunkers, the but a State of Defence was already declared when the Bundesgrenzschutz lost contact with the Inner Border Units of the Bundesgrenzschutz.  
  
****West Berlin,** 12 January 1985, 00:00**  
  
Unbeknownst to the rest of West Germany and NATO, West Berlin was also experiencing the same event, outside communications are gone, the West Berlin Police was mobilized along with British, French and US Berlin Forces, they are ready for an attack by East German Units before the Soviet Assault into the west.  
  
All along the Wall every single gun of NATO are facing ready to face anything that would constituted a first strike, if the Border Troops of the DDR could see into Berlin they would be wetting their pants when they see the mass of NATO equipment ready to fight anything coming through or stupid enough to shoot them...  
  
But unbeknownst to many, this event will change the lives of many, this will change how some look at their lives, this will possibly change history.  
**  
******West Germany,** Date Unknown, Time Unknown; +5 Minutes after the event**  
  
Border Patrol Platoon 10 of the Bundesgrenzschutz and Border Patrol Unit 19 of the Bavarian Border Police was ready for the worst, Helmets on, G3s, MPLs and MP5s locked and loaded ready to engage any East German Units crossing, but when the light pass by, nothing has changed. After the Tsunami of light pass by them, they were waiting any type of attacks but for some reason there was nothing and their radio are only letting out static and pieces of words, either they are being jammed or something is wrong.  
  
"Hello kameraden!" A voice shouted, the shout cause them to look at a source, at first they thought it was a fellow BGS Officer, but then they notice something odd, the man is holding a K98k which was rare and only seen on men guarding important places, and the man next to him is carrying an MP40, the BGS never used the MP40s, so who are they. The blue lights of their vehicles made it harder to notice their uniforms from a distance and neither of them have starlight scopes.  
  
"Identify yourselves!" A simple order, and one with authority in it, everyone are wary of these two new individuals. East German infiltrators? But when they got closer one of the Bavarian Officers an older man who possibly was a kid during the second world war swore out a name that sends the chills down their spines. "Schutzstaffel" or as they are infamously known by the allies the SS, the Nazi's thugs and Secret Police.  
  
"HALT!" A BGS Feldwebel ordered taking aim with his MP5, this got the two man to look at them in confusion, but when the rest also raise their weapons, the one with the K98k fire first hitting the Polizei's Volkswagen, this cause one of the BGS Officer armed with a G3 fired at the one with the K98k, hitting him in the shoulder and dropping him and one with the MP40 open fire spraying onto the group, they ducked behind their vehicles as a hail of 9mm hit their vehicles while the windshield shattered the rounds didn't do much damage and the return fire was worst, a hail of 7.62 and 9mm greeted the SS man killing him instantly in the storm of lead.  
  
The two officers looked on with confusion on what just happen when the sounds of sirens got their attention a convoy of Mowag MR 8 Sonderwagen 1 and DKW Mungas being led by a Bavarian Police Car got their attention, this gave the men a sigh of relieve before hearing the painful moan of one of the men that shot at them, two BGS Officers quickly applied first aid while a third kicked his Rifle away.


	2. Chapter 2: Restoring Order

**West Germany, 12 January 1985, 06:00**  
  
Morning Came and the most of the Wehrmacht forces in the West found themselves under house arrest including the Military Police, Feldjäger immediately took over many of the Feldgendarmerie and Wehrmachtstreifendienst’s forces duties with nearly no shooting, but the Sturmabteilung and the Schutzstaffel found out how well armed are the Bundesgrenzschutz and Polizei are. In fact with the disparity in equipment and vehicles most of the Ordnungspolizei and the Sicherheitspolizei surrendered without a fight, which cause the Gestapo to start running when the raids started, they attempted to burn the files and documents in their offices when Spezialeinsatzkommandos or GSG9 Officers raided their offices and caught them in the act, even if some of the files and documents are already destroyed there is enough of them to prosecute them, the few that tried to fight got a taste of the SEK or GSG9 Officer’s skill and firepower, which case most didn’t get a chance to fight back.  
  
The equipment of the BGS has shown which has the more superior firepower.  
  
In fact the Hueys of the BGS help to cut off the SS and SA Forces from each other taking down any SA or SS Resistance in West Germany that didn’t surrender, the usage of the Helicopter helped a lot in either locating or engaging the SA and SS Forces, the elite GSG9 and SEK has been busy taking down the SA and SS forces that have barricaded themselves in their offices. But in the Cities, Towns and Villages that suddenly doubled in size, Riots as the West Germans resisted any from of Nazim that suddenly appeared, which forced the deployment of the Bereitschaftspolizei into the cities and towns to get them under control. In fact the Riots was under control by the time masses of Riot Police in Green started appearing en mass to the locations of the riots.  
  
 **West Germany, Village of Mödlareuth, 12 January 1985, 10:00**  
  
BGS and Polizei officers are busy ever since the incident, with many holes in the border many units were rushed into the gaps in an attempt to plug the holes and to restore order, especially at the border towns that were once divided by the wall or open river crossings on where once had a border wall.  
  
A Hitler Youth Leader scream in terror as he is being drag into a Prison Van by the Polizei, the local Orpo and the Hitler Youth had surrendered when they saw the BGS APCs came thundering down with trucks filled with BGS and Vans of Polizei Officers all armed and ready to rumble, a few Police Officers had created a roadblock to block the advance of the rebels only to learn how outgunned they are. In fact the burning Fuel Truck that had been pushed aside is prove at the uselessness of resistance, came in the from of the British FV 601(D) Saladin which the 76mm had made quick work against the Fuel Truck the bodies of Gestapo Agents and a few Orpo Officers being laid on the ground and covered by a white sheet, Polizei Officers are waiting for the ambulance or the corner to pick up the bodies.  
  
The men of the BGS stood guard as the rifles of the Hitler Youth are being piled up in the center of town, the fact that the local Hitler Youth Leader tried to force these young kids and teenagers on to attacking an armored car just showed how crazy he was. The fact that the BGS and Polizei that responded are the nearby border units and available Polizei Units. The show of force is effective in some areas, but these men are wary about the rest of the Wehrmacht, SS and SA forces over the border. The problem is that they are a police force they don't have the firepower to halt a dedicated armored assault so they are also buying time until the Bundeswehr is fully mobilized to counter the incoming rush of tanks and infantry.


End file.
